


Paradosso

by JoyControluce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyControluce/pseuds/JoyControluce
Summary: Struscia lentamente il polpastrello sulle nocche, ne conta quattro, poi torna indietro.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Paradosso

_Autore: Joy_

_Fandom: Supernatural_

_Personaggi: Sam/Dean_

_Ambientata nella decima stagione_

_Warning: Incesto_

_Scritta per l'Advent Calendar, gruppo facebook[Hurt/Comfort Italia](https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033/?ref=group_header)_

_Prompt: Paradossale_

**Paradosso**

È notte fonda.

La flebile luce sulla scrivania decora la stanza di ombre indistinte e la mano di Sam, sul suo ginocchio, è più calda del solito.

Ha il dorso screpolato, Dean ci passa sopra un dito. Struscia lentamente il polpastrello sulle nocche, ne conta quattro, poi torna indietro.

Sam mugola. Ha un respiro vischioso che gli rantola su e giù per la trachea e il volto arrossato per la febbre.

Dean raddrizza il cuscino che si è cacciato dietro la schiena e si sistema meglio contro la testiera del letto.

Si è seduto lì nel primo pomeriggio e non è più riuscito a muoversi.

Sam alterna sonno e veglia, come un'intermittenza scarica, sdraiato di fianco, con la fronte appoggiata contro la sua gamba e i capelli, decisamente troppo lunghi, sparsi sul materasso.

Dean ci passa le dita in mezzo.

Sono morbidi, però.

Il tavolino accanto al letto unisce, in meno di un metro quadro, dispensa e farmacia.

Dean afferra la salvietta umida dalla bacinella e la posa sulla tempia di suo fratello.

Sam sospira.

Un rivolo scivola lungo la sua fronte febbricitante e s'infrange sul tessuto dei suoi jeans, Dean sente la parte umida allargarsi.

Non gl'importa, basta che Sam stia meglio.

“V..vai a dormire” borbotta quello d'un tratto. “N..non è necessario che tu resti.”

Dean guarda la mano abbandonata sul suo ginocchio: sta lì da ore.

“Per me lo è” risponde.

In realtà vorrebbe dirgli che prendersi cura di lui, lo ha sempre fatto sentire utile. Migliore.

Come se la sua esistenza acquisisse valore _oltre_ ciò che è in grado di uccidere: ha sempre preferito credere che il merito della sua esistenza fosse legato alla sua capacità di far sopravvivere suo fratello, piuttosto che a quella di far fuori creature.

“È solo febbre...” sminuisce Sam.

“... E trent'anni di lotta incessante” aggiunge Dean con tono accondiscendente.

“Vale lo stesso per te” replica Sam, strofinando la fronte contro la sua gamba e schiacciandoci anche il naso; pure la sua mano enfatizza il concetto, stringendo più forte il suo ginocchio.

Dean gli toglie la salvietta, ormai calda, dalla testa e gli ravvia i capelli.

“Ce la fai a bere qualcosa?” gli chiede.

Sam sussurra un _no_ ,toglie la mano, avvolge l'intero braccio attorno alla sua gamba e si rannicchia contro di lui.

Dean sente qualcosa che gli vibra dentro.

Gli fa provare questo, suo fratello, niente che sia comprensibile o ragionevole: semplicemente entrano in connessione, e alle loro anime piace accarezzarsi.

Piace anche alle sue mani.

Dean non riuscirebbe ad ammetterlo nemmeno con se stesso, se non fosse per quelle ombre che partono dal suo braccio marchiato e lo annegano in un vortice di violenza.

Deve pur aggrapparsi a qualcosa di reale. Di buono.

Lui e Sam sono sempre stati agli antipodi, il destino ha fatto di tutto per farglielo capire.

Sam solleva la testa dalla tana che si è creato tra Dean e il materasso, gli rivolge uno sguardo acquoso e deposita un bacio sul tessuto dei jeans.

“Sammy...” alita.

Altro non riesce a dire.

Sam accenna un sorriso tirato e appoggia la guancia dove prima aveva posato le labbra.

“Non abbiamo _esattamente_ lo stesso sangue” se ne esce, e Dean è sicuro che la febbre si sia alzata abbastanza da farlo delirare.

Infila la mano nello scollo della sua maglietta: ha la schiena bollente.

“V..voglio dire...” riprende quello ad occhi chiusi. “Io ho sangue di demone dentro di me, tu no.”

Poi il suo sorriso crolla e compare una lacrima.

“N..non voglio _sporcarti_ , però.” piange.

Per Dean è troppo.

La gola gli si chiude.

Ha gli occhi che gli pungono.

E la testa gli gira.

Posa entrambe le mani sul viso di suo fratello, poi le sposta sotto le sue braccia e se lo trascina contro.

“D..Dean...” mugola di nuovo, lacrimando.

E Dean sa che suo fratello si sente condannato da tutta la vita, ma gli sembra assurdo che pensi di non meritare di essere amato per via di quel sangue demoniaco, quando lui ha sul braccio il marchio del fratricida per eccellenza.

“Shhh...” gli bisbiglia.

Poi lo scosta leggermente da sé e gli bacia la fronte.

Inclina la testa e il secondo bacio è sulle labbra.

Sangue o no, pensa Dean, se ciò che provano è una colpa, che gravi pure su lui.

La maledizione di Caino dovrebbe portarlo a uccidere suo fratello, lui invece lo ama.

Su di lui è difettoso pure il marchio.

Il viso di Sam è caldo contro il suo, lo allontana appena e gli asciuga le lacrime con i pollici.

Ha le labbra socchiuse, come se fosse in procinto di chiedergli qualcosa.

“Spara, Sammy” gli dice leggero.

Sam scuote la testa e un paio di lacrime traboccano di nuovo ai margini degli occhi.

“I..il sangue, il m..marchio...” snocciola alla fine. “Pensavo che...”

Si blocca.

Dean inspira profondamente e chiude gli occhi.

“Ci avrebbero separato?” chiede d'un fiato, gettando fuori tutta l'aria.

Sam annuisce e si appoggia pesantemente a lui.

Dean sente il cuore che gli martella contro la cassa toracica e non sa a chi dei due appartenga.

Ma, sotterrato dentro di lui, l'intuito gli dice che il loro più grande paradosso è essere due, quando da molto tempo sono diventati uno.

Fine.


End file.
